¿Que es el Amor?
by Elizabeth O'Brian
Summary: amy empieza a cansarse de sonic debido a tantos rechazos y por un descuido sufre un terrible accidente, donde tragicamente queda en coma, y sonic empezara a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero, sera demasiado tarde? TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**AMY'S POV**_

Aquí estoy, otra vez, igual que la noche anterior…y la anterior…y la anterior…con mi almohada, siendo testigo del dolor que esta recibiendo mi corazón en este momento, ni siquiera se porque me entristezco tanto, digo, no es esta ya la milésima vez que el vuelve a dejarme plantada? Es que no comprendo que es esto dentro de mi que insiste tanto en que siga luchando por el…pero…si se que, debo tratar, si no intento luchar con mis sentimientos saldré peor de como estoy ahora, pero…que es el amor…?

**END AMY'S POV**

_A la mañana siguiente_

Amy se encontraba caminando en las calles del station square con la mirada perdida, estaba triste, y no había duda de que era a causa de ese chico, ese chico que la hace suspirar cada vez que lo ve y que además de eso siempre la deja plantada. Seguía caminando y sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle para su mala suerte, el semáforo estaba en verde y un auto se dirigía velozmente hacia ella, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde y solo un grito la saco de su trance.

-AMYYYY!- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que su cabeza chocara contra un poste de luz, puesto que el impacto del auto la lanzo por los aires, y cuando sintió el duro y frio suelo borrosamente vio mucha gente preocupada alrededor de ella, y una silueta que se acercaba a ella gritando preocupado. –AMY! ESTAS BIEN!? DESCUIDA YO TE AYUDARE!- y cerro los ojos.

_**En el hospital**_

Por las puertas del hospital se vieron dos conejitas entrando junto a lo que parece una chica planta, corriendo velozmente muy agitadas y con rostros preocupados

-disculpe…amy rose?- pregunto vainilla junto a su hija cream y su amiga cosmo

-oh si…tuvo un accidente severo, los doctores la están viendo en este momento, no tengo noticias aun pero se que serán los primeros en saber cuando las hallan, aquel chico de alla la trajo, pueden esperar junto a el para mientras, si me disculpan, debo retirarme.- fue lo que les dijo la enfermera, entonces las tres se dirigieron hacia un zorrito amarillo de dos colas que fue quien trajo a la muchacha, se le veía un rostro serio pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza, puesto a que el había presenciado todo lo que paso con su amiga.

-tails! Tienes noticias sobre ella?!- le pregunto cosmo muy preocupada, a lo que su novio solo la vio y la abrazo sin responder a lo que ella le había dicho.

-tails?- pregunto cream viendo la preocupada expresión de su amigo, y el solamente la vio de reojo y se sento aun abrazando a cosmo, y entre susurros, pero audibles, dijo:

-yo…la vi…lo vi todo…- fueron las palabras del dulce zorrito que tenia una mirada de tristeza -vi su mirada perdida…antes…antes que…- y una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla a lo que cosmo lo abrazo mas fuerte y solamente le limpio su mejilla –tails…hiciste bien en traerla, no te preocupes- fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de cosmo pero el solo siguió diciendo lo mismo. –tu no lo entiendes…no sabes todo lo que dijo…ni la forma en que la encontré cuando estaba tirada en el suelo en ese…en ese estado…sus ojos…mientras…mientras decía…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe que se escucho, al voltear vieron a Sonic entrando muy preocupado a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-chicos! Como esta amy!?- pero tails solo le dirigio una mirada fría hacia el, cosa que desconcertó a sonic –tails? Que pasa..?- pero el solo lo siguió viendo por un buen tiempo y luego dirigio su mirada hacia el suelo.

En eso el doctor sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia los chicos –hola, son parientes de amy rose?- -somos sus amigos- respondio tails –yo la traje- termino. –lo lamento…pero su amiga tuvo un fuerte impacto en un área muy delicada de la cabeza, tratamos de arreglar todo daño pero no pudimos arreglarlo y ella…lo lamento, pero su amiga a quedado en un coma severo, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará asi.- cream y cosmo solo se pusieron a llorar mientras vainilla las abrazaba a ambas, tails solo dirigio su mirada al suelo con un rostro algo serio pero preocupado, y volvió a levantar la mirada. –despertara?- fue lo único que dijo tails –no lo sabemos, es probable que si, pero no se sabe en cuanto tiempo…pueden pasar a verla si asi desean, pero si me disculpan, debo retirarme, de nuevo, lo lamento.- y se marcho. Entonces entraron, al verla, a Sonic se le partio el corazón por como estaba y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

Amy estaba en una cama con una venda en su cabeza y con heridas en su rostro y brazos, conectada en unas maquinas que la ayudaban a respirar y con dos tubos en su boca, tails le tomo la mano y termino lo que estaba contando:

-mientras decía…sonic…por que…?- y se marcho.


	2. recuerdos

**holis! :3 e aqui el segundo cap de mi primera historia, espero que les guste ^^**

**creo que no hace falta decir que todos los personajes de la serie sonic no me pretenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, en fin, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic's pov<strong>_

¿q-que…? Amy tuvo un accidente…por mi? Ella esta en coma…POR MI!? YO SOY LA CAUSA DE QUE ELLA ESTE EN ESE ESTADO? Tails tiene buenas razones para mirarme de esa forma, yo mismo me odiaría…o me odio, mejor dicho, cream y vainilla se fueron ya hace una media hora, y cosmo se fue 15 minutos después que tails. Mas yo sigo aquí, a tu lado, tomandote de la mano y destrozandome por dentro…oh amy…perdóname…

-…perdóname…si hubiese llegado…si hubiese estado para ti en ese momento…tu siempre estas para mi..y como te lo agradezco? De esta forma! Cuanto lo siento amiga mia…es mi culpa…a-amiga…- amiga!? Esa es la razón! Porque tengo que tener este maldito ego!? PORQUE!? Por este maldito orgullo…la persona mas importante para mi esta muerta en vida…por mi orgullo…por no escucharme a mi mismo…pero prometo…estar a tu lado cuando despiertes…prometo que…esta vez…si estare para ti, y no te fallare amy!

_**Pov's normal**_

**En otro lado**

Tails estaba mirando el paisaje sentado en una pequeña colina y ve a shadow llegar junto a el, recuerda que cuando perdió a cosmo fueron días muy tristes para todos, y por lo mas raro que suene, shadow fue el que lo animo, shadow estuvo dándole palabras por que shadow sabe que se siente perder a alguien, y sabe lo duro que es, mas tails es muy joven para sentir todo eso, y es por eso que se hicieron buenos amigos

-hola…-empezo la converacion tails, sin separar su mirada del paisaje –que te pasa?- respondio directamente shadow –me siento muy…ah…no se como explicarte, es laraga historia- respondio tails, mientras shadow arqueo la ceja y le dijo –tenemos tiempo- entonces tails sabiendo lo bueno que era shadow escuchando, se decidio por contarle a tails lo que no le conto a nadie en su relato anterior. –bien…- empezó tails -hiba caminando por station square…-

**FLASHBACK**

_-genial! Ya tengo todos los materiales para reparar el tifón azul! Vaya que necesita que lo revise urgentemente jeje- se reia para si mismo tails con una caja con materiales, entonces cuando se disponía a lzar vuelo hacia su casa, diviso a amy caminando cabizbaja con una mirada perdida, entonces tails al verla intonte llamar su atención para ver que sucedia._

_-hey! Amy!- grito tails pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos como para alzar la mirada, y se dirigía hacia la calle y el semáforo se puso en verde._

_-AMY! CUIDADO!- pero siguió caminando entonces un auto se dirigía velozmente hacia ella y tails se asusto al ver eso y cuando el auto estaba apunto de tocarla –AMYYYY!- y amy alzo su mirada, pero era tarde, el auto la había mandado por los aires, tails solto la caja y salio volando directo hacia ella lo mas rápido que sus colas le permitían pero ella fue detenida por un poste de luz puesto que se había golpeado la cabeza ahí. Entonces tails se dirigio velozmente hacia ella y muchas personas la rodeaban viéndola preocupados y tails se acerco hacia ella –AMY!-_

_-au…m-me duele…- decía amy cortamente con unas heridas y sangre en su cabeza –AMY! ESTAS BIEN?! DESCUIDA, YO TE AYUDARE!- pero justamente cuando el se disponía a cargarla ella lo tomo del brazo –sonic…porque…?- decía con lagrimas en sus ojos –q-que..?- dijo tails preocupado –…me…volvistes a dejar y…yo solo…- sus ojos perdían brillo -…quería que…me amaras…soni…kuu…- y cerro los ojos._

_Tails preocupado tomo a amy y la llevo hacia el hospital lo mas rápido que podía, y cuando llego:_

_-AYUDA! TUVO UN ACCIDENTE! SE GOLPEO LA CABEZA MUY FUERTE! PIERDE SANGRE!- y enfermeras y doctores se dirigían hacia ellos, quitándosela y sin dejarlo pasar –QUE PASO!? COMO SUCEDIÓ!?- y asi las enfemeras lo interrogaban de esa forma, hasta que cream, cosmo y vainilla legaron._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-hubieras visto sus ojos…me partia ver el corazón al verla asi, yo la veo como mi hermana mayor y…en ese estado…crei que moriría…

-pero no lo hizo…- respondio bordemente shadow -el faker debe cumplir con esto- y tails lo veía con cara extrañada –que?-

-pronto lo descubrirás-

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! gracias por leer mi historia! pronto actualizare y prometo no tardar, recuerden que es mi primera historia asi que no sean muy rudos conmigo c:<strong>

**ah y agradecer a SONATIKA por su review, es el primero asi que es muy importante TTwTT**

_**en fin, dejen reviews!**_


	3. sentimientos

**hola gente! e aqui ely the hedgehog! prometi actualizar rapido y aqui su promesa cumplida ^^ espero les guste**

**creo que no hace falta mencionar que sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, en fin disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>TAILS POV<strong>

_Shadow se fue hace unos minutos, después de que me dijo esas palabras decidi mejor cambiar de tema, no quería estar preocupado, tengo fe que amy despertara, y que saldrá de esta, seguimos charlando de cosas cotidianas hasta que el decidio que era hora de marcharse, cuando se fue me quede unos mintos mas viendo las estrellas, hasta que sentí que era hora de marcharme a mi casa, ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir, mañana ire a ver amy._

**SONIC'S POV**

_La hora de las visitas acabo, y tuve que irme del hospital, le di un beso en la mejilla amy antes de irme y me marche a mi casa, no pienso romper mi promesa, estare aquí cuando despiertes amy, no importa que pase, siempre te esperare._

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_Me levante de mi cama, mire mi reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y eran las 9:00 am baje a desayunar un par de chilli dogs (que nutritivo ¬w¬) y Sali de mi casa a correr como todas las mañanas, me acerque a una tienda y vi que eran las 10:30 am osea que ya podía visitar a amy, me dirigi al hospital lo mas rápido posible y en menos de un minuto llegue, cuando me dirigía a la habitación de amy, me fije que alguien mas estaba en la habitación y asomándome un porque por la puerta podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero no podía ver nada, entonces escuche lo siguiente:_

-gracias por acompañarme, te lo agradezco en serio-_ reconoci esa voz al instante, era tails! Pero no se con quien hablaba_.

–no es nada, después de lo de ayer, quise ayudarte también, además, también me preocupe un poco, pobre rose, no lo merecia…y mucho menos de ese faker!_- faker!? Como!? SHADOW ESTA AHÍ!? QUE HACE EL AHÍ! Y PORQUE DICE ESO!?_

-a que te refieres con eso? No sabia que amy te preocupaba tanto…-_ dijo con voz maliciosa tails, a lo que shadow lanzo un suspiro de fastidio_

- no me malinterpretes, no es como tu crees, ella es una chica linda, pero la veo como amiga y ya, no sabes por todo lo que e pasado y las veces en que me a ayudado me sirvieron de mucho, le devulevo el favor apartondola de imbéciles acosadores, pero ella insiste tanto en el faker, solo se que si llegase a hacerle algo lo mato y listo- _pfff! Como si pudieras!_

-oh, entonces la ves como a una hermana que debes proteger?- _pregunto tails_ –exacto- _concluyo_ –pero nada mas- _y_ _tails rio_ –jaja esta bien- _luego de eso me aburri de escuchar y decidi entrar_

-hola chicos- _salude tranquilamente_

–ja- _dejo shadow con cara de fastidio al verme, no me sorprendio, lo que si me sorprendio fue la reacción de tails_ –que quieres Sonic?!- _wow…tails jamas me había hablado de esa forma tan…fría…si me sorprendio_

-solo vengo a ver a amy- _dije tratando de defenderme_ –pf! Si claro!- _respondio sarcásticamente shadow, solo lo ignore y ya pero tails me seguía viendo con esa cara de fastidio, shadow al ver esto quiso cortar el mal momento-_

-bueno, lo siento tails pero debo marcharme, adiós rose…-_ y me paso de largo, al salir del cuarto quise hablar con tails al respecto, quería explicaciones, se que debe estar molesto conmigo pero esto es demasiado_

-oye tails! Explícame por favor que te pasa!- _le grite bordemente_ – no, explícame TU que te pasa?!- _me dijo serio_

-que?- _le dije confundido_

-no te entiendo, tienes a una chica que esta loca por ti! A hecho todo por ti y tu la dejas plantada, la haces llorar e incluso sabiéndolo sigues haciéndola sentir mal! QUE PASA CONTIGO!?-

_Ahora si que me quede callado…eso si que fue un golpe bajo…es como si me hubiese leído todos mis pensamientos, pero sacandomelos todos en cara_

_-…-_

-nunca has pensado en alguien mas que no seas tu?!-

-claro que si! Es increíble que me digas esto! Y todas las personas a las que e ayudado y salvado!?-

-eso no lo haces por ellos! Lo haces por tu orgullo!-_ otro golpe bajo, me lo esta diciendo todo! No quiero seguir asi! Quiero demostrar lo contrario!_

-tails…tu no sabes lo que…-

-NO! TU ERES EL QUE NO LO SABE! HAZLE CASO A TUS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! DEJA DE SER TAN ORGULLOSO Y DEJA TU MALDITO EGO A UN LADO! LA CHICA QUE MAS TE QUIERE ESTA FRENTE A TUS OJOS! Y SI LA PIERDES, ES POR QUE PERDISTES TU OPORTUNIDAD CON TU POSIBLE AMOR DE TU VIDA! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TE LO MERECES!

-…- _ahora si que me dolio…me dijo la verdad de la manera mas dolorosa…ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación_

-sonic…lo lamento…no era mi intensión es solo que…ella en serio me importa, es mi dulce hermana mayor y quiero lo mejor para ella solo…solo piénsalo…adiós amy- _y se fue, me dejo en shock…pero era la verdad…ahora si que deje mi ego de un lado y me acerque a la cama…y le tome la mano_

-tails tiene razón…no te merezco amy…eres demasiado buena para mi, no te mereces esto…- _no se porque…pero me acerque a ella demasiado y la abrace…me la quede viendo directamente…como desearía que ella estuviera despierta para ver asi de cerca esos bellísimos ojos color jade… me acerque a ella lentamente y…ni yo me lo hubiera creido pero…le di un dulce y tierno beso en los labios…debo tenerlo claro ahora…me separe de ella, y me sentía muy feliz…ahora si lo se…siento algo por ti amy…quisiera que estuvieras despierta…_

-…como quisiera decirte lo que siento…y que tu me expliques…**_que es el amor?_**-

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO! mañana el siguiente capitulo, el proximo sera de amy nada mas, pero por ahora hasta aqui los dejo xD<strong>

**nos leemos luego! dejen reviews!**


	4. amy s pov revelaciones

**HOLA DE NUEVO! e aqui ely the hedgehog! con el capitulo 4, acostumbrense gente! empece la historia hace unos dias y ya voy por el capitulo 4! **

**creo que no hace falta decir que sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA, en fin disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

_Oscuridad, recuerdo que después del golpe, eso es lo único que podía ver…y tenia frio…abri los ojos y estaba en el hospital, muchos médicos y enfermeras merodeaban y escucha gritos de tails atrás de mi, donde rogaba que lo dejaran pasar…pero no lo dejaban, sin duda, el era el que me trajo al hospital, quería ver a mi hermanito, pero no se lo permitian_

-la paciente se encuentra inestable, llévenla a sala de cirujias-_ escuche al doctor decir eso, mientras me ponían una mascarilla de terapia en la boca…mis ojos estaban entre cerrados y me sentía débil_

–la paciente pierde sangre! Hemorragia interna traigan bendas-_ luego una enfermera grito_ –tiene un hollo en el estomago!- -traigan las agujas!- _grito el doctor nuevamente_

_Después sentí un agudo ardor en mis venas que me hacía dar gemidos de dolor, cuando sentí que el ardor por fin iba a terminar, me regreso un dolor mas fuerte en el estomago, me estaban cerrando una herida! Y la anestesia aun no hacia efecto! Di un pequeño grito de dolor pero cuatro enfermeras me sostuvieron, dos los brazos y las otras dos las piernas, por fin termino de coserme la herida pero aun asi me dolia…no lo pude evitar puesto que la anestesia dio efecto y cai rendida…_

_Desperté y me vi en otro cuarto, ese era mas un cuarto de hospital, veía a mi alrededor y me toque el estomago, me dolio un poco pero no le di importancia, quería ver a tails y quería decirle que estaba bien, tome un papel y con un lapicero empecé a escribir una carta, quería que supieran que me encontraba bien_

-ta…tails…- _dije con dificultad y escuchaba que alguien venia, al terminar de escribirla, puse la carta en una gaveta que estaba a mi lado y vi a un doctor acercarse a mi, era un mapache con una bata blanca, era muy alto y se veia humilde_

-hola señorita rose…como se siente?-_ me pregunto gentilmente_ –me duele un poco la cabeza…y mi estomago me duele…-_ le dije con dolor_ –tuvimos que hacerle una cocedura en el estomago, el impacto del auto que la golpeo le dejo una muy fuerte marca, que arreglamos sin problemas…- _me dijo con aires de preocupación_ –yo….ah…AAAAG…!- _de repente empece a sentir ardor en todo el cuerpo y mi vista se torno nublada, según la maquina que media mi pulso este iba muy rápido…demasiado…_ -SEÑORITA! ENFERMERAS! VENGAN!-_ grito el doctor y yo solo cerre mis ojos…_

_Abri mis ojos , sentí que había dormido un dia entero y asi fue…ya no estaba en el cuarto del hospital, estaba en precioso campo con flores silvestres, tulipanes, margaritas y algunos rosales…era el lugar mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida…camine por los prados mientras reia…crei que estaba muerta hasta que…de repente todo se empezó a esfumar y ya no estaba en ese prado, entonces me vi…acostada en la cama del hospital, tails y shadow estaban en el cuarto, acababan de llegar y estaban charlando_

-gracias por acompañarme, te lo agradezco en serio- _dijo tails_

–no es nada, después de lo de ayer, quise ayudarte también, además, también me preocupe un poco, pobre rose, no lo merecia…y mucho menos de ese faker!- _que lindo shadow, siempre defendiéndome…_

-a que te refieres con eso? No sabia que amy te preocupaba tanto…-_ dijo tails_

- no me malinterpretes, no es como tu crees, ella es una chica linda, pero la veo como amiga y ya, no sabes por todo lo que e pasado y las veces en que me a ayudado me sirvieron de mucho, le devulevo el favor apartondola de imbéciles acosadores, pero ella insiste tanto en el faker, solo se que si llegase a hacerle algo lo mato y listo- _jajaja que lindo es, mis dos hermanos en el cuarto, mi hermanito tails y me hermano mayor shadow_

-oh, entonces la ves como a una hermana que debes proteger?-_ pregunto tails_ –exacto- _concluyo_ –pero nada mas-_ y tails rio_ –jaja esta bien- _ay, los quiero tanto chicos! Luego vi a Sonic entrar a la habitación_

-hola chicos-_ saludo entrando al cuarto_ –ja-_ dijo shadow con cara de fastidio al ver a sonic, no me sorprendio, lo que si me sorprendio fue la reacción de tails_ –que quieres Sonic?!- _vaya…no crei a tails capaz de hablarle asi Sonic_

-solo vengo a ver a amy- _dije tratando de defenderme_ –pf! Si claro!-_ respondio sarcásticamente shadow_

-bueno, lo siento tails pero debo marcharme, adiós rose…- _adiós shady, cuando se fue me sorprendio muchísimo la conversación de Sonic y tails_

-oye tails! Explícame por favor que te pasa!-_ le grito bordemente_

– no, explícame TU que te pasa?!- _le dijo con una mirada seria_

-que?-

-no te entiendo, tienes a una chica que esta loca por ti! A hecho todo por ti y tu la dejas plantada, la haces llorar e incluso sabiéndolo sigues haciéndola sentir mal! QUE PASA CONTIGO!?- _vaya…tails sacándole todo en cara a sonic…no me lo esperaba_

-…-

-nunca has pensado en alguien mas que no seas tu?!-

-claro que si! Es increíble que me digas esto! Y todas las personas a las que e ayudado y salvado!?-

-eso no lo haces por ellos! Lo haces por tu orgullo!- _…wow…_

-tails…tu no sabes lo que…-

-NO! TU ERES EL QUE NO LO SABE! HAZLE CASO A TUS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! DEJA DE SER TAN ORGULLOSO Y DEJA TU MALDITO EGO A UN LADO! LA CHICA QUE MAS TE QUIERE ESTA FRENTE A TUS OJOS! Y SI LA PIERDES, ES POR QUE PERDISTES TU OPORTUNIDAD CON TU POSIBLE AMOR DE TU VIDA! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TE LO MERECES!- _…tails…_

-…-_ Sonic tenia una cara algo…dolida…_

-sonic…lo lamento…no era mi intensión es solo que…ella en serio me importa, es mi dulce hermana mayor y quiero lo mejor para ella solo…solo piénsalo…adiós amy- _adiós tails…vi como el se marchaba…sonic quedo en shock unos segundos, luego, se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano…_

-tails tiene razón…no te merezco amy…eres demasiado buena para mi, no te mereces esto…- _oh…Sonic…_

_Estaba totalmente rojísima…sonic me abrazo y después de eso…se acerco a mi…y me beso…me beso tiernamente...EN LOS LABIOS! SENTIA QUE ME IBA A DESMAYAR! PORQUE NO PODIA ESTAR DESPIERTA EN ESE MOMENTO! Después de eso, al separarse de mi tenia una mirada soñadora y me veia muy feliz_

-…como quisiera decirte lo que siento…y que tu me expliques…que es el amor?-

**_OH MY GOD!_**

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui, mañana subire el siguiente capitulo, hoy lo subi mas temprano que de costumbre<strong>

**gracias a SONATIKA y a SHIZU99 por sus mega sensualones reviews! se los agradezco en serio**

**en fin, dejen reviews!**


	5. contigo parte 1

_**HOLIWIS! si lo se, se que dije que subiria este cap y no lo subi el dia que correspondia (osea ayer xD) pero es que no tuve tiempo, creo que los fines de semana tendre problemas para subir capitulos pero prometo terminar la historia lo antes posible**_

_**en fin, los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA , ok, disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

Sonic: Lo admito, estoy enamorado de ti amy, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres muy linda, tan amable y siem´pre te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás…pero no puedo evitarlo…en serio… siento cosas por ti…-

_OH MY CHAOS! Sonic siente cosas por mi, si me corresponde! Soy tan feliz! Oh estúpido cuerpo! Despierta de una vez! AAAAAAAAAAG! _*elbrazo de amy se movio un poco*

Sonic:oh, te movistes! Ufff! No tienes idea del alivio que me haces senir… haces que la esperanza en mi se vuelva mas grande amy…

_Me movi…? Pero solo me emocione y…OH! AH! AH! NECESITO MOVERME! NECESITO DESPERTAR! YAAAA!_

_De repente el pulso de amy empieza a acelerarse mas y mas y la maquina da aviso_

**_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIBP!_**

Sonic: AH! DOCTOR!

Doctor: (llega) QUE SUCEDE?! (se fija en la maquina) OH NO, LE ESTA DANDO UN POS-PARO CARDIACO! ENFERMERAS ENFERMERAS!

(las enfermeras llegan y sacan a Sonic)

Sonic: AH! NO! AMY!

_AAAAH! ESTO ES HORRIBLE! AMY TRANQUILIZATE TRANQUILIZATE! (se tranquiliza) ah…ah…_

(el pulso se hace normal)

doctor: eh? Que extraño…de repente se calmo como si nada….

_Ya no debo emocionarme…_

Doctor: bueno señor hedgehog, no se preocupe…ya esta todo arreglado, puede pasar de nuevo a ver a su novia, si algo pasa, llamenos

Sonic: (coloradísimo) ah…b-bueno…gracias

Doctor: jejee, no se ponga nervioso, lamento decirlo, pero es cierto verdad?

Sonic: ah…eh..si si, ella es mi novia (dijo feliz y decidido)

Doctor: jaja, esta bien, me retiro, adiós.

Sonic: …ah…ojala asi fuera…

_Aaah! Sonic salio de la habitación! Porque no regresa!? (Sonic entra) SONIKKU!_

Sonic: bien amy, te acompañare un rato mas…mmm…hey! Porque no me quedo a dormir aquí!? De todas formas piensan que soy tu novio! (dijo muy alegre)

_e-eso piensan…y estas feliz..? (totalmente sonrojada) Sonic salio de la habitación corriendo y me quede sola_

_amy: …que…que me paso…? Estoy en coma…fue un golpe duro pero…ah…en parte agradezco estar asi por que ya se lo que Sonic siente por mi pero…quisiera despertar y no puedo…luego vi a sonic llegar a la habitación_

Sonic: bien amy! Me quedare a dormir contigo! (dijo sonrojado) solo ire a traer unas cosas a mi casa

_Sonic se fue muy rápido y yo quede mirando todo a mi alrededor…luego de unos 2 minutos Sonic regreso con una mochila, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso corto en los labios…luego me tomo de la mano y de repente…todo se volvió borroso y volvi a aparecer en el campo de flores, ya no estaba en el cuarto con Sonic_

Amy: rayos!

_continuara_

* * *

><p><strong>si lo se, es muy corto, pero prometo que la siguiente parte sera mas larga, por ahora esto es todo, en fin <strong>

**dejen reviews! hasta mañana, y esta vez, sin falta!**


	6. contigo parte 2

**aqui la continuacion de ****_CONTIGO, espero que les guste ^^_**

**_sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, en fin, espero les guste_**

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC POV<strong>

Sonic: Bueno amy, me quedare esta noche a tu lado…ah…me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes en este momento…o en que estaras soñando…

_La vi por un momento, todas esas palabras se las dije mientras le tomaba la mano, estoy tan triste…_

Sonic: me siento un poco culpable y no lo puedo evitar…me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaras asi…

_Despues de decir eso me fije en el reloj y ya era hora de dormir, en la habitación había un sillón-cama, la desplegué y me acomode arropándome con una cobija que había llevado en la mochila, me dormi no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y desearle buenas noches_

**_6 MESES DESPUES_**

_Ya pasaron 6 meses desde que caíste en ese terrible coma…y por mi culpa…no paso ningún dia sin que yo vaya a visitarte, siempre me quedaba a dormir cuando podía, como te lo prometi…mis amigos ya estan perdiendo las esperanzas y estan muy tristes…pero no tanto como yo…en cambio a ellos, yo sigo con la misma esperanza, en todas las veces que te visitaba y me acercaba a darte un beso tu te movias…es como si supieras que es lo que estoy haciendo, y trataras de darme una señal, es por eso que mis esperanzas jamas mueren, yo tengo fe en que despertaras de ese coma algún dia y que estare a tu lado cuando eso suceda, ya mis amigos ya no estan tan enojados conmigo…al menos ya no me miran de esa forma, pero no merezco ese perdón por que aun no despiertas, ellos se han fijado en como e estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y por eso han decidido perdonarme, les prometi que cuando despertaras te diría mis sentimientos hacia ti, no me importa si tengo que esperar años para eso. Todo a estado tranquilo, claro que tuvimos nuestras pequeñas batallas con eggman pero es mas que ibvio que las ganamos todas jeje._

_Ese maldito doctor nos metio la idea a la cabeza de desconectarte, cosa que no me puso muy feliz y no pude evitar lanzarme hacia el y atacarlo, claro que no te desconectaríamos, aunque pasasen años, como te dije y prometi, te esperare._

**_AMY POV_**

_Recuerdo muy bien que me dijistes que te quedarías a dormir conmigo en el hospital, vi como te acercabas a mi y despues de eso, todo se desvanecio, no se que fue lo que ocurrio, volvi a aperecer en aquel campo…no puse muy feliz que digamos, pero no tuve de otra que resignarme, ya pasaron meses desde que cai en coma…creo que unos cinco o seis meses…todo ese tiempo si que a sido muy extraño para mi...pues todo este tiempo he pensado muchísimo…e reflexionado todo lo que he hecho en mi vida…miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi, lo cual me puso muy triste porque me recuerda a mis amigos…y no se como se la estan pasando, me pregunto si eggman a estado atacándolos, pero no me preocupo tanto ya que es obvio que terminaban ganando, y estoy segura porque ya muchísimas veces, creo que casi todos los días aparezco de nuevo en la habitación del hospital y Sonic esta ahí...es tan lindo, en verdad que esta arrepentido…ya me a besado muchísimas veces lo cual me emociona muchísimo y esto causa que mi cuerpo se mueva, cosa que también hace emocionar a Sonic._

_Aggg! Quisiera despertar de una vez! Esta rutina me esta matando!_

**_TAILS POV_**

_Ya pasaron seis meses desde que amy cayo en coma…y es obvio que Sonic esta muy arrepentido, cosa que me conmovio muchísimo y no pude evitar perdonarlo, todos merecen perdón, no importa todo lo que hizo se le nota muy arrepentido, y me rogo que lo perdonara, cosa que hice…aunque me siento mal por el…ya estamos perdiendo las esperanzas con amy…quien sabe si despertara algún dia…recuerdo muy bien cuando el doctor nos hablo sobre desconectar a amy…_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Doctor: hola señores hedgehog y prower…e venido a proponerles algo…

Sonic: que sucede doc?-_ pregunto con su tono sereno y despreocupado de siempre…_

Doctor: verán….la señorita Amy rose lleva casi cuatro meses en coma…y en su estado creo que es obvio que no despertara…quería saber…ya que usted el señor Sonic e su novio y quien está encargado de ella…-_ claro que ya todos sabíamos que los doctores y enfermeras pensaban que Sonic era novio de Amy, ya que él lo permitía-_ si daría permiso para** desconectarla...**- _en ese instante Sonic abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo de ira._

Sonic: DESCONECTARLA!? QUE ESTA DICIENDO CON ESO!? QUE QUIERE QUE YO LE DE PERMISO PARA MATARLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!? CLARO QUE NO SE LO DOY!

Doctor: …lo siento…pero las ordenes del hospital dicen que pacientes en estados como esos tienen una probabilidad de 15% de despertar y…- _no pudo terminar ya que Sonic se había lanzado contra el y amenazaba con golpearlo, a lo que rápidamente corri a apartarlo para que no le hiciera daño_

Tails: SONIC BASTA! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! EL SOLO SEGUIA ORDENES! – Sonic con resignación empezaba a soltar lentamente al doctor…

Tails: doctor lo siento muchísimo…es solo que…-

Doctor: no se preocupe…comprendo lo que esta pasando…y lamento haberles propuesto esto…me retiro…-_ y se fue a paso lento_

Tails: Sonic…?

Sonic: tails…lo siento muchísimo pero…es que me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que técnicamente la perdi por un largo tiempo y…sentir que la perdería para siempre…yo…-_dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornarse cristalinos y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su ojo izquierdo._

Tails: Sonic…tranquilo si? Se perfectamente lo que se siente esto que estas pasando…

Sonic: en serio…?

Tails: claro…no lo recuerdas? Perdi a cosmo por un largo tiempo…por lo que yo crei que la había perdido para siempre…para mi…mi vida había acabado…pero tu me ayudastes a sentirme mejor lo recuerdas? hasta que ella regreso…es mi turno de devolverte el favor…

Sonic: gracias tails…en serio me ayudas…

Tails: es esa mi intención amigo, recuerdas? jaja-_ le respondi alegremente a lo que Sonic rio también- ahora, vamos a ver amy?_

Sonic: por supuesto que si! –_ me respondio ya alegre_

Tails: eso! Jaja-

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

_Oh Sonic…que vamos a hacer contigo…?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hasta aqui! espero que les haya gustado ^^<em>**

**_mañana sin falta el siguiente cap, ademas queria decirles que subire una historia sonadow, sera de varios capitulos tambien, por favor diganme si estan de acuerdo, quiero saber si les gusta esa pareja, en fin, bye!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	7. hermanita

_**e aqui el capitulo 7 de la historia, no se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia pero si la terminare, no duden de esto! ^^**_

_**en fin, sonic y los otros personajes no me pretenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, ok, disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHADOW POV<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Amy: (llorando y abrazando a shadow fuertemente) shadow…t-te agradezcco que estes aquí…- _ella estaba realmente triste…el imbécil del faker la había dejado plantada por tercera vez en la misma semana, ya estaba harto de verla sufrir tanto, me fije como ella sumergia su rostro en mi mechon de pelo blanco y se aferraba mas a mi, mientras yo sentía sus lagrimas en mi pecho_

Shadow: no es nada…

Amy: shadow…tu eres el único que esta para mi siempre en momentos como estos…pero…m-me duele tanto…

Shadow: quieres que lo golpee?

Amy: …no…claro que quisiera pero no…jeje- _me alegro verla sonreir, ella es muy importante para mi, la quiero, pero como una hermana, y ella siente lo mismo, no podría sentir nada más por ella que un lazo de hermandad, por todas las veces en que me ayudo…_

Shadow: rose…sabes que eras como una hermana para mi…no me gusta verte así…

Amy: lo se shady…pero…yo…-_ se giró hacia mi rostro y me quedo viendo a los ojos_

Shadow: Amy…vamos a casa…

Amy: vamos hermanito…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Ese faker…juro que si podría lo golpearía hasta que mis puños sangrasen de tanto golpearlo…pero le prometí a rose que jamás lo haría._

_La aprecio mucho…jamas pensé volver a querer a alguien de esta forma…de la forma en que quería y quiero a maria…ella se sacrifico por mi…como quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero no…amy ocupa un lugar en mi corazón muy importante…ella es mi hermana menor…_

_Por mas raro que suene…tienen que creerlo, pero rose y yo vivimos juntos, es otra de las cosas que no se como podre pagarle…recuerdo que cuando mi hogar se incendio a causa de un rayo en una tormenta eléctrica, ella fue la primera en ayudarme…_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Amy: SHADOW! ESTAS BIEN?!-

_yo acababa de regresar de la base de eggman a casa, y cuando regrese, todo estaba destruido, mi hogar hecho cenizas…cai de rodillas frente a lo que una vez fue mi hogar…de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro, cuando volteo a ver, me encuentro con rose_

Amy: shadow…estas bien…?-_ yo solamente voltee a ver al suelo, pero amy se arrodillo frente a mi y me levanto el rostro para verme a los ojos…y una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla…solo rose sabia lo que guardaba en esa casa…_

Amy: shadow…por favor…maria no hubiera querido verte asi…

Shadow: pero…ya no me queda nada…y en esa casa estaba mi único recuerdo de ella…-

_Mas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y amy las seco lentamente…en esa casa había un broche, era una mariposa con detalles celestes, perlas blancas y cristales plateados, era un broche que maria siempre tenia puesto…y me lo dio días antes de morir…y lo había perdido…_

Amy: claro que no…no digas que no te queda nada…me tienes a mi…y a ella…la tienes en tu corazón…no es necesario algo material para poder recordarla…la tienes aquí…-_ me toco el pecho justo frente a mi corazón_

Shadow: …rose…yo…

Amy: vamos shadow…

_me ayudo a levantarme…desde hace mas de un año que ella y yo empezamos a tener una amistad muy buena, pues me contaba sus problemas y yo los mios, y entre ambos nos aconsejábamos mutuamente…_

amy: vamos a casa…- _dijo mientras me tomaba ambas manos_

shadow: que..?

amy: eres mi hermano, no es asi?

_Ya hace unos meses que ella me empezaba a llamar hermano mayor, al principio me intrigaba un poco, pero con el tiempo lo fui aceptando y empeze a llamarla hermanita de vez en cuando_

Shadow: pero…

Amy: me has ayudado muchísimo…te devolveré al favor de esta forma…

Shadow: pero y si el resto lo sabe?- _empezaba a temer que todos pensaran mal de esto, pues rose y yo eramos muy unidos y algunos pensaban que eramos pareja, cosa que obviamente no era cierta_

Amy: y que? Somos hermanos, que ellos se acostumbren, vamos, no voy a dejarte en estas condiciones! Quédate conmigo permanentemente si asi lo deseas! Y si te preocupas por Sonic, yo se lo dire despues para que comprenda! – _me dijo muy alegre_

Shadow: amy…yo…no se como agradecerte esto yo…gracias…

Amy: nah, no hay problema, vamos! Que una un chocolate caliente junto a una rica cena y una cama calientita nos espera! Jaja vamos!- _y me jalo de la mano y empezaba a correr…Cuando llegamos y entramos cenamos y me enseño donde dormiría_

Amy: bien shadow, descansa, voy a ir a hacer un mandado pero no tardare ni diez minutos no te preocupes, buenas noches!

_Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación la tome del brazo y ella se giro a verme, se sorprendio muchísimo cuando vio que la abrace pero luego me correspondio_

Shadow: muchísimas gracias hermanita…siempre te protegeré…

Amy: no es nada hermanito…no hace falta que lo digas…

_Luego de eso le di un beso en la frente y se fue a hacer lo que dijo que haria, no sin antes decir buenas noches, me dormi profundamente sin darme cuenta._

_Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, me sorprendi muchísimo por lo que vi, junto a la cama había una mesita de noche, y encima de esta había una nota y el broche de maria…estaba brillante y muy bien puesto, al leer la nota una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla_

**_"fui a tu casa a ver si encontraba algo y encontré esto…estaba algo sucio asi que lo limpie con mucho cuidado…espero que no te moleste que haya ido sin decirte pero tenia que hacerlo, y fue gran suerte encontrarlo. Att. Tu hermanita ''_**

_Sali corriendo de la habitación con el broche en las manos y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, no podía evitarlo, se cuan grande es mi orgullo pero con amy no me importaba, ella me conocía perfectamente. Al llegar a la cocina la encontré, preparando el desayuno_

Amy: muy bien hermanito, te prepare el desayuno, espero que te guste y…- _no pudo terminar porque me lanze abrazarla_

Shadow: gracias…ahora si…te protegeré por siempre…te quiero mucho hermanita…- _no me importaba si ella me veia llorar_

Amy: de nada…hermanito- _y me dio un beso en la frente_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Shadow: oh hermanita…despierta por favor…me haces falta…_

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>yay! hasta qui los dejare por hoy ^^ uff, fue un poco largo pero nah, espero que les haya gustado<em>**

_**jejeje siento que fue muy shadamy xD pero nah, esta es una historia sonamy, aqui shadow y amy son como hermanos ^^ tambien decirles que les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, me ayudan mucho en serio, bueno, adios, hasta mañana!**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	8. te extrañarepero adios

**hola! lamento en serio la tardanza pero es que ayer estuve muy ocupada, no pude aunque ya tenia el capitulo escrito, el mismo dia que subi el capitulo 7 iba a subir este capitulo pero no se podia y no se porque! pero ya lo solucione y aqui esta el capitulo 8, espero les guste ^^**

**los personajes de sonic no e pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, en fin, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMY'S POV<em>**

_mmm…ya paso…ammm…creo que ha pasado un año desde que cai en coma…todo este tiempo e estado pensando muchísimo…en cosas sobre mi vida y eso…ah…un dia mas en esta cama de hospital…hoy es la fecha del dia que cai en coma…me veo en la cama de hospital de nuevo…Sonic esta a mi lado y me esta tomando de la mano…no se que pensar ahora…todos perdieron la esperanza…escuche que hace unos meses el doctor propuso que me desconectaran…me asuste en seguida…pero me alivie muchísimo al ecuchar que Sonic se opuso a esto…veo a todos los chicos a mi lado…recuerdo muy bien cuando me vino a visitar shadow, fue como hace una semana… estaba realmente triste…y me sentía muy mal…_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Vi como shadow entraba a la habitación, se veia muy triste, tenia la cara empapada de tantas lagrimas, se arrodillo frente a la cama y me tomo la mano y se la ponía en el pecho_

Shadow: hermanita…se perfectamente que me estas escuchando…nunca te lo he contado…pero te dire…yo también e estado en esta condición…solo que yo estuve asi solamente 2 meses…fue en el ARK…recuerdo que de vez en cuando me encontraba en un paisaje bellísimo…y otras veces me encontraba en el espacion en la nave…pero la mayoría del tiempo…me veia en el cuarto donde me tenían descansando…recuerdo cuando maria hablaba conmigo…cuando me decía que me extrañaba y que deseaba verme despertar…se perfectamente que en este momento me estas escuchando…incluso puedes estar parada a mi lado…

_Wow! Es como si en verdad me hubiese leído la mente o me hubiese visto en ese instante! Acertaba en todo…pero…el ya a estado en esta condición…_

Shadow: amy…(llorando) ya no me siento igual que antes…se que…que puedo verme frio y sin sentimientos pero…p-pero tu me conoces perfectamente…la casa esta tan sola y tan callada sin ti…ya nada es divertido…extraño cuidarte y protegerte…extraño esas discusiones que teníamos cuando nos tocaba lavar los trastos y no queríamos hacerlo…extraño las veces en las que yo me enfermaba y tu me cuidabas…te extraño hermanita…y no quiero que te vayas…te quiero de vuelta…te quiero…extraño todos esos tiempos…amy…por favor…despierta hermanita…se que me estas escuchando…

_Ahora si…me sentía mal…quiero despertar! Quiero estar despierta y lanzarme sobre el y abrazarlo con mi rostro en su mechon de pelo…de pronto…veo como el saca el broche de maria y luego saca dos broches mas…uno era una rosa negra de cristal con algunos petalos rojos y otros negros…con pequeñísimas perlas blancas en el centro y un gancho para abrocharlo…entonces lo engancho a la camisa que tenia pueta_

Shadow: este broche…me representa…asi estare siempre contigo hermana

_Luego mostro el otro broche, y este era mas para pelo, era un lirio rosado con cristales blancos y pequeñas perlas rosas, este se lo puso a si mismo escondidito en su mechon blanco, pero bien sujeto_

Shadow: este broche…te representa…asi siempre estaras conmigo…es nuestro lazo de hermandad conectado…y nada puede destruirlo…

_Luego, puso el broche de maria en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama_

Shadow: y este…representa a nuestro angel guardian…maria…siempre te protegerá…

_Luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente y me dio un pequeño abrazo…_

Shadow: ya me tengo que ir hermanita…pero se que ahora estaras totalmente bien…

_Luego de eso se fue de la habitación…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_El doctor entro junto a sonic, shadow, tails, cosmo, knuckles, rouge, cream, charmy, vector, espio y vainilla_

Doctor: lo lamento…tienen quince minutos…

_Luego de esto se retiro…todos estaban llorando amargamente…me fije en todos y cada uno de ellos…me fije en tails que estaba soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas y se estaba abrazando con cosmo…knuckles estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras rouge estaba llorando junto a el…cream estaba abrazando a cheese y vainilla llorando amargamente…el equipo chaotix estaba soltando lagrimas…luego…vi a mi hermano mayor…shadow…estaba apretando el broche muy fuerte mientras lagrimas caian sobre sus mejillas…y Sonic…el estaba con la mirada gacha…nada mas…que estaba pasando…? A que se referia el doctor con despedirse?_

_Todos se acercaban uno por uno y me daba abrazos…luego de eso todos se fueron retirando poco a poco…dejando a shadow y a Sonic solos en la habitación_

Sonic: no…yo…prometi que estaría cuando despertaras…prometi que…-_ lagrimas caian sobre sus mejillas fuertemente_

Shadow: nada sera igual…-

_me dijo mientras me sobaba la cabeza y tocaba el broche que me había obsequiado, y lagrimas caian muy fuerte desde sus ojos carmesí…_

shadow: te amo hermanita…prometo ser fuerte…buen viaje…-_ despues de eso tomo el broche de maria y lo puso en la diadema que tenia en la cabeza, luego me dio un beso en los labios…no era por amor de ese de mas de amigos…no lo se…este era diferente…me dio un abrazo que duro un buen tiempo y se fue de la habitación lentamente…con muchas lagrimas en los ojos…_

Sonic: te amo tanto ames…que prometo que no duraras mucho tiempo en el cielo sola…yo llegare en algunos días…

_Esas palabras me asustaron completamente…sonic estaba diciéndome que se suicidaría!? Eso esta muy mal! Yo no quiero esto!_

Sonic: lamento que tengan que desconectarte…-_ dijo esto mientras miles de lagrimas caian de sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda…me desconectarían!? No quería terminar asi…pero ya no quiero seguir asi tampoco…_

Sonic: pero no tenia otra opción…te amo ames…lamento haber roto mi promesa…

_Despues de esto me tomo y me dio un largo y tierno beso en los labios…luego me puso en mi cuello un collar que era la mitad de un corazón_

Sonic: yo tengo la otra mitad –_dijo mostrándolo_ –siempre te tendre en mi corazón te amo ames…

_Luego llego el doctor y dijo que era la hora…soltando muchas lagrimas salio de la habitación no sin antes darme un beso en los labios y se fue…_

Era la hora**…me van a desconectar…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! lamento la tardanza, debido a que ayer no subi el que debia, hoy mismo subire el capitulo 9, asi no les quedare mal ^^<strong>

**gracias por su apoyo, en fin, dejen reviews!**


	9. yo lo sobia

**hola a todos! como dije, hoy mismo subiria el capitulo 8 y 9, lamento en serio todo lo que a pasado, pero ya casi terimos,les agradezco muchisimo todo su apoyo y aor, son uy importantes para mi ^^**

**en fin, los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen, les pertencen a SEGA, ok, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONIC'S POV<strong>_

_No puedo creerlo…van a desconectar a amy…me siento mal…obvio pero…si despierta…saldrá de nuevo al mundo lleno de maldad…quisiera irme contigo…y lo hare…estábamos todos en la sala del hospital…todos lloraban, incluyéndome…pero ya no se puede hacer nada…_

_**AMY'S POV**_

_Este es mi fin…? Jamas podre volver a ver el mundo…? Jamas podre volver a abrazar a mis seres queridos? Al menos…mi sueño se cumplio…Sonic me dijo lo que sentía y…me beso…como hubiese querido corresponderle a todo pero…ah…este es mi fin…de pronto veo al doctor entrar al cuarto con muchas enfermeras…_

Doctor: como odio hacer esto…- dijo con una mirada muy triste – lo peor es enfrentarme a los rostros de sus amigos al decirles que todo se acabo… -

_al terminar de decir esto empezó a tocar la maquina…cuando lo hacia sentía como mi cuello se cerraba y ya no podía respirar…sentí un ardor terrible en mi interior que me estaba quemando…aun peor al que sentí aquella vez cuando me curaban las heridas al llegar al hospital…ahora si…este es mi fin_

_De pronto sentí mis ojos muy pesados y débiles pero…los abri lentamente…_

-s-sonic….-

_Crei que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo…pues solo podía ver una luz muy fuerte frente a mis ojos…de pronto escuche a alguien gritar –DOCTOR! ESTA DESPERTANDO! CONECTELA CONECTELA!_

_Y fue ahí cuando sentí que mi garganta se volvia a abrir y rápidamente agarre aire llenando mis pulmones…luego divise a un mapache con bata poniendomme una mascarilla en la boca permitiéndome respirar rápidamente_** –Sonic…kku…s-son…nic..-**

Doctor: RAPIDO! LLAMEN AL NOVIO DE LA CHICA! SIN EXPLICASIONES SOLO TRAIGANLO Y QUE PASE SOLO EL!

_Y asi dos enfermeras fueron corriendo por la puerta…_

Enfermera: SEÑOR SONIC! SEÑOR SONIC! DONDE ESTA?! – _de pronto todos se exaltaron y Sonic rápidamente se puso de pie_

Sonic: QUE!? QUE PASA!?

Enfermera: RAPIDO! VENGA! AHORA!

_Sonic salio corriendo muchísimo mas rápido que las enfermeras y todos lo siguieron, pero al entrar al llegar a la habitación las enfermeras dejaron pasar a sonic y bloquearon la entrada._

_Vi como sonic entraba por la habitación y el doctor paso al lado de el tocándole el hombro y dándole una sonrisa…despues de eso…salio de la habitación…cerre mis ojos de nuevo…me sentía algo cansada.._

**_SONIC POV_**

_No se para que me llamaron…pero me asuste muchísimo…al llegar a la habitación vi al doctor pasar a mi lado tocándome el hombro y dándome una sonrisa…no entendí para nada lo que sucedia, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta…_

_Vi amy…tenia los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla en su boca…la vi…se veia tan triste y débil...tome su mano y la apreté, dejando caer dos lagrimas por mi mejila…la había perdido…para siempre…o eso crei…de pronto…sentí como mi mano era también apretada..vi mi mano y me fije que me la estaban apretando también…levante mi rostro y vi esos ojos…esos ojos que crei que jamas volveria a ver…esos ojos jade…y vi esos labios que sonreían dulcemente…ella…había despertado…_

Sonic: …a-amy…? E-eres…tu…?

Amy: …soni…kku…tu…

_Pero no termino de hablar porque me lanze hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas_

Sonic: crei…crei que te había perdido…que no volveria a ver esos ojos…

_De pronto, siento como todos entraban a la habitación…pero no me importo…solo segui abrazándola y sentía como me correspondia el abrazo…luego, la vi directamente a los ojos…sus ojos iluminaban como nunca antes…y me sonreía dulcemente_

Sonic: crei…crei que ya jamas podría volver a sentir un abrazo correspondido por ti…crei que…que yo…no..

Amy: cumplirías tu promesa…?

_Me sorprendi muchísimo…como sabia de la promesa…?_

Sonic: c-como…?

Amy: solo lo se…pero…cumplistes tu promesa…

Sonic: aun me falta otra promesa que cumplir…

Voltee a ver a tails…y asintió con su cabeza…

Sonic: amy…te amo…no me vuelvas a dejar…

_Y asi, unimos nuestros labios en un sulce beso muy tierno y apasionado…al separarnos…juntamos nuestras frentes, yo con una sonrisa y muchas lagrimas en los ojos…y ella con una dulce sonrisa_

Amy: no lo hare… -una pequeña lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla, a la que rápidamente seque…-

Sonic: no volveras a derramar lagrimas por mi…ames…por favor…dame el privilegio de ser tu novio…

Amy: claro que si sonikku!

_Despues de eso nos dimos otro beso…pero ese fue mas corto, aunque igual de dulce…luego todos nos abrazaron…hubieron muchas lagrimas y muchísimos abrazos, despues de un año…despertastes…yo lo sabia…y cumplí mis promesas…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola preciosa y hermosisima gente sexy! WAAAAAH! en serio, no puedo creer lo rapido que e avanzado, prometo hacer asi con mis otras futuras historias, ya casi terminamos T-T pero me alegro haber recibido su apoyo y cariño, LOS AMO!<em>**

**_en fin, gracias por leer!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	10. haz regresado

**hola gente bonita! oh voy a llorar, este es el antepenultimo capitulo de mi historia, solo falta el ei¿pilogo y terminamos, voy a llorar, les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo, lo aprecio muchisimo**

**sonic y sus otros personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

_Al salir del hospital todos me daban solo abrazos y me preguntaban y me preguntaban que se sentía estar en coma o que es lo que soñaba o lo que veia y yo les decía que se los contaria al llegar a casa. Al llegar a casa pegue un enorme suspiro porque empezaba a creer que jamas veria mi casa de nuevo y me dejaron descansar, son tan lindos todos! Todos querían quedarsea dormir en el lugar donde yo descansaría…bueno…todos menos knuckles y el equipo chaotix, el equipo chaotix se fue a su casa sin antes despedirse…knuckles fue obligado por rouge a quedarse no sin antes discutir…yo sonreí, porque extrañaba todo eso…_

_Mi queridisisisisisisisimo hermanito fue conmigo a una colina cerca de casa, recuerdo que siempre al estar triste, iba con el a esa colina y me sentaba a ver las estrellas con el._

Shadow: …

Amy: …

Shadow: …ah….(suspiro mientras cierra los ojos)

Amy: …shadow…

Shadow: si?

Amy: gracias por los broches…me encantan…-_dije mientras tocaba el que tenia en mi pecho_

Shadow: …quien te dijo que yo te los di?

Amy: …tu ya lo sabes…no lo recuerdas?

Shadow: …no te entiendo…

Amy: jajaja…tu me lo contastes…no lo recuerdas? me dijistes que ya sabias que es estar asi…e dijistes que ya sabias que se siente esto porque tu estuviste ahí…

Shadow: p-pero…como recuerdas que te lo dije? Estabas dormida…

Amy: shadow…

**FLASHBACK**

_Shadow: hermanita…se perfectamente que me estas escuchando…nunca te lo he contado…pero te dire…yo también e estado en esta condición…solo que yo estuve asi solamente 2 meses…fue en el ARK…recuerdo que de vez en cuando me encontraba en un paisaje bellísimo…y otras veces me encontraba en el espacion en la nave…pero la mayoría del tiempo…me veia en el cuarto donde me tenían descansando…recuerdo cuando maria hablaba conmigo…cuando me decía que me extrañaba y que deseaba verme despertar…se perfectamente que en este momento me estas escuchando…incluso puedes estar parada a mi lado…_

_Shadow: amy…(llorando) ya no me siento igual que antes…se que…que puedo verme frio y sin sentimientos pero…p-pero tu me conoces perfectamente…la casa esta tan sola y tan callada sin ti…ya nada es divertido…extraño cuidarte y protegerte…extraño esas discusiones que teníamos cuando nos tocaba lavar los trastos y no queríamos hacerlo…extraño las veces en las que yo me enfermaba y tu me cuidabas…te extraño hermanita…y no quiero que te vayas…te quiero de vuelta…te quiero…extraño todos esos tiempos…amy…por favor…despierta hermanita…se que me estas escuchando…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Amy: nadie me había hablado de esa forma a parte de Sonic…pero tu…tu lo decias con un toque especial...me daban deseos de abrazarte hasta no poder mas pero no podía…tu ya lo sabes…

Shadow: claro que lo se…te quiero muchísimo hermanita…te dije que seria fuerte…y…

Amy: y lo eres…ya estoy de vuelta no? No te sientas mal…ya no volveras a estar solo…

Shadow: gracias rose…te agradezco tanto tu compañía…

Amy: y yo la tuya…

_Se levanto y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme…al levantare nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y el me dio un beso fraternal en la frente, al separarnos llego Sonic…_

Shadow: bueno rose…ire a preparar tu cena favorita…

Amy: awwwwns! Gracias hermanito! –_dije mientras reia y me lanzaba para abrazarlo por la espalda. Sonic solamente quedo viendo la ecsena con una carita tan linda! Jajaja, moria de celos -w-_

Amy: adiós hermanito!

Shadow: adiós hermanita!-_ dijo haciendo un gesto muy tierno para luego cambiarlo y hacer uno serio_- …faker…ya sabes que es mi hermana no!?- le dijo en un tono muy amenazador

Sonic: …si…

Shadow: rómpele el corazón…y yo te romperé los huesos! …adiós amy ^^ -_y se fue…jejeje lo quiero tanto!_

Sonic: me quiere no?

Amy: jajaja, tiene que intentarlo, al menos por mi jejeje

Sonic: jajaja si…- luego de eso me tomo ambas manos…

Sonic: …te amo tanto ames…

Amy: y yo a ti sonikku…

_Y nos acercamos y nos dimos un lindo beso muy apasionado…era tan feliz! Mi sueño al fin se había cumplido…_

Sonic: ames…vamos adentro…te estan esperando, quieren que les cuentes todo…

Amy: vamos entonces sonikku! Tengo mucho que contarles jejeje

Sonic: jajaja vamos

_Y asi nos fuimos de la mano hacia casa, les conto de todo! Que podía verlos mientras estaba dormida…que a veces estaba en un campo…que a veces veia mis recuerdos, e incluso veia y escuchaba todo lo que me hablaban ellos, dormimos todos en el salón principal y al dia siguiente me hicieron una enorme fiesta, los amo tanto!_

_Despues de eso, empezamos a tener una vida normal como antes, solo que ahora shadow me sobreprotegía , jaja parece mi padre, siempre advirtiéndome y deseándome cuidado, mientras tenia citas as seguidas con Sonic, solo que ahora es el, el que siempre me espera y soy yo la que llega tarde de vez en cuando, al disculparme el siempre me dice que se lo merece por haberme dejado plantada tanto tiempo, pero igual, estoy feliz, mi vida es como antes, incluso las peleas con eggman han regresado, jaja debo admitir que ya lo extrañaba, como siempre ganamos jajaja._

_En fin…empecé a tener mi vida normal, me reencontraba con nuevas personas que no conocía y e hago nuevos amigos…en serio los amo…aunque…despues de un año, me e dado cuenta…que la pregunta que Sonic me hacia todos los días no a sido respondida aun…_

**_Que es el amor?_**

* * *

><p><strong>hola gente ultra sensual! que tal? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en este moento estoy escribiendo el epilogo y lo subire hoy mismo, quiero empezar con otras historias ya, debido a falta de reviews en mi otra historia, lamento decirles que no hare la secuela de aquella historia llamada "te volvere a ver, yo lo se", pero bueno, me alegro muchismo que esta historia si les haya gustado<strong>

**espero tener esta misma suerte con mis futuras historias, los quiero muchisimo y les agradezco su apoyo, muchas gracias!**

**gracias por leerme! dejen reviews!**


	11. eso es el amor (epilogo FINAL)

**hola a todos! aqui esta el capitulo final de mi historia, les agradezco tanto a todos los que me apoyaron hasta aqui...gracias por todo lo que hacen y por seguir mi historia, se los agradezco muchisimo, espero les guste**

**sonic y sus personajes no me me pertenecen (ojala asi fuera TTwTT) les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

**SONIC'S POV**

_Allí estaba yo, en el altar, estaba esperando a que la música empezara a sonar para ver a mi bellísima prometida y mi futura esposa entrar por la puerta, allí estaban todos nuestros amigos, la mayoría estaba comprometida o casada, vector con vainilla, knuckles y rouge (aunque son de esas parejas que discuten aunque se aman mucho xD) tails esta comprometido con cosmo, charmy y cream aun son novios, shadow ya esta casado con Elise (esta es otra historia muy larga pero muy interesante) y ahora somos amy y yo…soy tan feliz, no puedo esperar a verla entrar por esa puerta._

_Mis padrino estaba a mi lado, es tails, estaba muy feliz de que sea mi padrino ya que es mi mejor amigo_

Sonic: tails, te agradezco que estés aquí, esto es muy importante para mi y para amy

Tails: no es nada Sonic, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos

Sonic: gracias tails, en serio te lo agradezco -_despues de eso quedamos viendo la puerta por donde entraría amy_

_Nos fijamos que ya estaban abriéndose las puertas y la música empezaba a sonar, en ese instante todos se pusieron de pie, yo estaba nerviosisimo pero muy feliz, cosa que tails noto y respondio tocándome el hombro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza para luego seguir viendo como mi bellísima ames entraba por la puerta en un bellísimo vestido de novia, era blanco con detalles de rosas blancas y rosadas color pastel, no tenia mangas, su falda era algo ancha y tenia toques de plumas y y una ultima capa de tela delgada brillante, se veia como un angel, sin duda estaba feliz, solo esperaba a que ella llegara hacia mi, venia acompañada de su "hermano" mi "queridísimo cuañado" shadow, ella venia con una hermosa sonrisamuy dulce, venia conversando con shadow, se veia algo nerviosa, pero shadow, con una pequeña sonrisa le daba palabras de aliento._

**_AMY'S POV_**

_Allí estaba yo, vestida de novia, a punto de cuplir mi mayor sueño en el mundo, estaba muy feliz, pues me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, Sonic. Estaba muy nerviosa, estaba sola tras esa enorme puerta esperando a que shadow llegara i lado, necesitaba hablar con el antes de salir al altar, moria de nervios! Necesitaba sin duda palabras por parte de el, hasta que por fin llego, llego caminando con un esmoquin blanco, pues asi pedi que llegaran el novio, el padrino y el que me acompañaría, que obviamente seria mi hermano mayor._

Shadow: te ves hermosa hermanita, demasiado para ese faker.

Amy: jaja, muchas gracias hermanito, te quiero tanto! –_dije mientras lo abrazaba_ –shadow, por favor, tu ya te casastes, dime por favor que hacer para evitar nervios! Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer!

Shadow: jaja, no te preocupes, se que lo haras muy bien, se que lo haras bien, si te pones nerviosa en medio de la ceremonia, no te asustes, que yo estare tras de ti ayudándote, asi hicistes conmigo cuando me case

Amy: si, recuerdo que estabas muy nervioso jaja, se te olvidaba casi todo lo que ibas a decir y yo te ayudaba desde atrás jaja

Shadow: si, es hora que te devuelva el favor, y si sientes que te caes al caminar hacia alla, no te preocupes que yo te sostendré, si vamos charlando en tono bajo te olvidaras de los nervios en cualquier momento, yo te ayudare no te preocupes

Amy: muchas gracias hermanito! –_dije ientras lo abrazaba_

Shadow: de nada hermanita –_dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo, de pronto, las puertas empezaron a abrirse y la música estaba empezando a sonar, inmediatamente me puse nerviosísima_

Shadow: no te preocupes, yo te sostendré…

_Aggg! El camino se veia TAAAN largo, demasiado, iba a gritar en cualquier momento, shadow me extendió el brazo y yo se lo tome fuertemente, tenia en serio muchos nervios_

Shadow: ahora…respira…y empecemos a caminar…

_Obedeci…respire fuertemente y dando un largo suspiro empeze a caminar junto a el…_

Shadow: como te sientes hermanita…?

Amy: super nerviosa…

Shadow: no tengas miedo…veras que despues de hoy sonreiras al recordar todo esto

Amy: jaja…claro que lo se, y no tengo miedo, pues estoy bien ya que estoy junto a mi hermanito caminando hacia el altar

Shadow: eso es, relájate, ya veras lo bien que se siente estar alla y de repente, todo habrá pasado ya y estaras en la recepción recibiendo muchas felicitaciones

Amy: jajaja, gracias en serio –dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en su hombro y seguíamos caminado…

Shadow: eso es hermanita…mira, ya llegamos

_Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, estaba muy feliz y relajada en serio_

Amy: gracias shady, te quiero muchísimo –_le susurre dándole un beso en la mejilla_

Shadow: y yo a ti hermanita…- _dijo dándome un beso en la frente_

Shadow: faker, no lo arruines o te lamentaras, te estoy entregando a mi tesoro mas preciado…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Sonic para unirlas

Sonic: jajaja, descuida shadow…esta en muy buenas manos…- _y despues de eso me entrego a Sonic…la ceremonia transcurrio normal…sin ningún problema, no estuve muy nerviosa pero cuando se me olvidaba algo shadow me tocaba el hombro y rápidamente me relajaba, en serio me ayudaba muchísimo…_

Padre: Sonic the hedgehog, acepta a amy rose como su legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, protegerla y quererla, en la pobreza y la riqueza, y en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sonic: por supuesto que acepto

Padre: muy bien, amy rose, aceptas a Sonic the hedgehog como tu legitimo esposo, para protegerlo y quererlos, en la pobreza y la riqueza, y en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Amy: acepto…- _dije con lagrimas en los ojos_

Padre: muy bien, entonces por el poder que me a concedido la ley, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

_Entonces Sonic levanto mi belo, que estaba sujeto con el broche que me dio shadow, y me dio un beso muy dulce y tierno, causando que todos se pusieran de pie aplaudiendo felizmente, despues de eso shadow me dio un abrazo y le toco el hombro a Sonic, luego, todos fuimos a la recepciojn, todos nos felicitaban y se tomaban fotos con nosotros, luego, nos dieron el micrófono porque nos pidieron pasar a dar algunas palabras al escenario, entonces Sonic me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia alla._

Sonic: hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por venir, estamos muy felices de que nos acompañen a pesar de todo lo que a ocurrido, todos saben que ames y yo tenemos una gran historia, y a pesar de todo les agradecemos que nos acompañen en todo tiempo.

Amy: hace unos años, shadow empezó a juntarse conmigo y se ha convertido en mi hermano mayor, a pesar de toda la rivalidad que tiene con Sonic, han procurado llevarse bien con tal de no hacerme sentir mal, y se los agradezco…todos saben que esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mi, y me siento honrada de tener tan buenos amigos que ha pesar de todo lo que e sufrido, siempre me han apoyado.

Sonic: como saben...hace unos años, crei que había perdido a amy…todos creios eso…y empezamos a perder esperanzas…en todo ese tiempo…me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella, y es por eso, que tienen que saber que no pueden esperar a que algo le suceda a esa persona especial para comprender que en serio la quieres, aprovecha el tiempo, no esperes mas…

Amy: en todo ese tiempo…cada dia sonic me preguntaba que es el amor…pero jamas pude responderle con las palabras adecuadas…pero ahora…me doy cuenta que el amor es algo mas que gustarle a una persona y que esa persona te guste a ti…

Sonic: **el amor**…es un sentimiento indescriptible…que no puedes sentir por dos personas a la vez…es algo que sientes solo con ese alguien…y sientes deseo de protegerla y cuidarla...darias tu vida por esa persona y harias cualquier cosa para que sea feliz…

Amy: **el amor**…es algo que sientes solo con alguien…y una vez que sientas esto por alguien…no volveras a sentirlo de nuevo con alguien mas…

Sonic y amy: **eso…es el amor…**

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>waaaaah! no puedo creer que haya terminado! en serio! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! les agradezco con todo mi corazon el que me hayan ayudado con su bellas palabras desde el principio.<em>**

_**en serio les agradezco, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, diganme si lloraron xD jeje ^^' bueno, gracias por su apoyo, e terminado mi primera historia, pero obviamente seguire haciendo mas historias, diganme por favor si les gusto mi historia, les agradeceria muchisimo que lo hagan, sabre que si aprecian mi trabajo vv' , bueno, esto es todo por hoy, me siento feliz por haber terminado mi historia TTwTT**_

**_otra vez, gracias por todo, dejen reviews!_**


End file.
